wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Poinsettia
__notoc__ Poinsettia is one of Puppy’s characters! Please do not use without permission! Anything similar to anything else is completely coincidental. Thanks. Appearance Poinsettia’s main scales are caterpillar green, almost shining in what little light comes through the leaves. The scales on top of her head and the spots that dot her body are olive colored, with slightly darker scales along her back. Her underscales are more of a mossy color, and her webbing/underwings are grey-ish green. She has three golden flecks under either one of her checks, but no where else. She’s tall, almost towering. Strong an elegant are some words to use, as well. Her legs are longer, wings are larger, and tail a bit longer as well, almost making her look like a majestic beauty. If it weren’t for the fact she’s normally frowning and hunched over something either bubbling or glowing, of course. Poinsettia wears no jewelry, though might wear a few pouches to keep her alchemy materials in while she collects things. Backstory Hm...interesting question Personality Poinsettia is easily described as a loner and hard worker. She doesn’t really like all of the silence she gets, given her job, but does do well with it and works hard. She’s firm in everything that she thinks and believes in, stubborn to change. Some may say she’s religious, and she won’t deny it. Normally, Poinsettia can be found with a pile of odd-looking herbs, and something boiling over a fireplace. Sometimes she’ll be around another LeafWing, but it’s rare as she works hard to please her tribe potions strong enough to kill the HiveWings. Only Wisteria sees her on a daily basis, and that’s normally only to tell her to stop chanting weird words or if she could help, depending on the day. She’s adventurous and experimental, always open to do something that might possibly blow up as long as she doesn’t have to clean it up. She is hateful towards anything and everyone she doesn’t know, knowing it’s the right thing to be. There had only been one dragon she had met but never tried to fight or kill, that oddly being a HiveWing named Grasshopper. And, most importantly, Poinsettia is a dragon of mysteries. She could be quoting things from scrolls older than Clearsight, and no one but her would understand the meaning behind them. She doesn’t seek out comfort in another dragon, or peace with another. Quite frankly, she’s not a fan of close contact and intrusion of space, and is quite set on not having any eggs (or anything to do with a mate, in general). Relations ~Wisteria~ Wisteria is Poinsettia’s older sister. The two of them get along OK, mainly rarely interacting with one another, though. Ria, as Poinsettia calls her, is more of a distant dragon, always on her own— sometimes muttering horrible things about herself and others. Poinsettia fears for her sometimes, though never truly letting it show. ~Grasshopper~ Poinsettia’s relations with this HiveWing are...complicated. She’d seen him one day; when she ventured close to the Hives to find materials not found in the Poison Jungle. Then she couldn’t stop thinking about him. What was he doing? Why was he so...sad? So much like Wisteria; so low on self-esteem it was hard to figure out how they were even still in this world? Then she found a Dreamvisitor, unbeknownst to her until she slept beside it with him on her mind. She still Dreamvisits him. Maybe one day...she’d find the questions to her answers. Other * a poinsettia is a normally-red-leafed plant that is most commonly seen during Christmas. It is also possibly deadly to young/old humans and animals * She basically uses her powers to make the plants murder each other for her own use. Also to catch bugs and things. Yeah. * as you might have expected, Poinsettia is not one that gets grossed out easily. Even some of the grossest things to most dragons don’t even bother her more than a fly does. * may or may not be emotionally attached to a plant dubbed Planty the Potted Plant. * possibly either demisexual or asexual * her plant-controlling Abilities is rather weak, dubbing her useless to the efforts of some of the LeafWings ** Poinsettia rarely lets any of them know of her powers anyway, though; on request of her uncle Gallery Photos, maybe an aesthetic, who knows Category:LeafWings Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Dragonets Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (PuppyLuvr06)